


Why peaches?

by ThatGinger0ne



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Symbolism, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGinger0ne/pseuds/ThatGinger0ne
Summary: Sarah is turning 18, and soon to graduate. She is becoming a real woman, and this hasn't gone unnoticed by a certain Goblin King.But what's with all the peaches?





	1. Chapter 1

“Sarah, come and help set up the decorations” Her stepmother called from the hall.

“I don’t see why I should, it is my birthday after all…” she muttered as she hauled herself from her chair.

She made her way downstairs to the living room, where Toby ran full force into her legs.

“Sarah!” He giggled, wrapping his arms around her knees and pressing his head to her thighs.

“Hey Toby” She hummed, running a hand through his gold locks. “Are you helping Mom?”

“Yes, ” He beamed up at her before running off again.

He had started walking nearly a year ago now, not long after… His time with the Goblin King… In fact, Toby started doing most things not long after they returned, he began to speak and walk, and now was beginning to talk about some very strange dreams. He has just turned three and was far wiser than his years, but only Sarah seemed to see that.

 

She admired the decorations that had been laid out, streamers across the ceiling. They were going to serve as her birthday and graduation decorations as that was coming up in just a few weeks time with her prom falling between the two.

“There are some balloons that need to be inflated” Irene instructed, gesturing to the box on the table.

“So who is coming tonight?” Sarah asked, pulling out the balloons and starting to inflate them.

“Your father’s friend from work, Ms Lucy from next door wanted to pay you a visit… didn’t any of your school friends want to come?” her stepmother asked, turning to her.

“No” Sarah mumbled, shaking her head. The truth was, she didn’t really have friends at school, her existing friends had lost their charm after her time in the underground. She had those friends still, even if she didn’t call upon them, just to know they were there was enough.

“Well, you still have us” Irene smiled, climbing onto one of the dining room chairs to hang another string of ribbons.

 

Once she had finished helping, Sarah made her way upstairs to get dressed. She turned to her mirror and smiled.

“Hoggle… I need you” She called, waiting for the surface to change. Within a few seconds, the glass rippled to reveal her friend sitting before her, but his expression was far from pleased.

“What’s the matter?” She asked, “Did I call at a bad time?”

“No little lady, no. Not bad time” Hoggle sighed, shaking his head. “Always happy to speak you”

“Then why the long face?” Sarah pouted.

“Something Hoggle swore to secrecy, young lady” He muttered, banging the table with his fist. 

“I would much prefer to spend my birthday with my friends” She sighed, trying to cheer him up and change the subject if that was what was upsetting him.

“Your friends feel the same way” He nodded, meeting her eyes. “Just, be careful” he warned, earning a confused expression from Sarah.

“Why should I be careful?” She asked.

“Cannot say” Hoggle sighed, shaking his head again. “Just, be careful of your guest”

“I don’t understand, Hoggle…” Sarah sighed, with a small smile. “Who has sworn you to secrecy?”

“Cannot say” Hoggle huffed angrily before pulling something into view. “This from all of us,” He said, thrusting it towards the mirror. “Happy Birthday”

Sarah reached out, her fingers tingling as they bridged the gap between their worlds, wrapping them around the package and pulling it through.

“Thank you, give them all my love” She grinned.

“I need to go, he will be there soon” He mumbled, suddenly smacking himself in frustration.

“Who?” Sarah said quickly, but the mirror was already turning back to normal. “Hoggle, wait!”

She sat in silence, holding her present. Who was coming to her party? And why did she need to be careful? This was all very strange…

She looked down at the parcel and smiled, pulling out the small card from the twine that held it all together.

 

_ ‘To Sarah _

_ Happy birthday _

_ Love Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo’ _

 

She pulled the string and unwrapped the package to reveal a beautiful white blouse with bell sleeves, very similar to the one she had worn in the labyrinth, but this had small peach blossoms embroidered accross the chest and wrists. It was a beautiful top and had settled her decision on what to wear tonight.

She pulled on the blouse and admired herself in the mirror, reminding herself to thank her friends properly the next time she called upon them.

Just then she heard Irene call from downstairs.

"Sarah, are you ready?"

Sarah took one last look at herself in the mirror before leaving her room, missing the way the mirror rippled once more.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Sarah trotted down the stairs, coming to a halt at the bottom where Irene was soon.  
"What a lovely blouse, where did that come from?" She asked, admiring her stepdaughter.  
"A friend got it for me" Sarah beamed before sliding past her and into the living room, where the rest of her family sat. Her father's friend had already arrived, getting to his feet to give her a peck on the cheek.  
"Happy birthday little lady, don't spend it all at once" He smiled, handing her a card. She opened it to reveal several fifty dollar bills inside.  
"Thank you" She blinked in surprise.  
"Consider it a joint graduation gift too" He smiled, sitting down beside her father once more.  
"Thank you very much" Sarah repeated, placing the card up safe before turning.  
"Could I get you a drink?"  
"Now now..." Irene smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Sit down, I'll get John something"  
"Sarah, I made this!" Toby grinned, running over to climb into Sarah's lap as she sat down. She helped her brother onto and took the present from him. She unwrapped it to reveal a wooden jewellery box, lovingly painted in a way only a three-year-old could. She turned to her brother to thank him when she heard a rattle inside. She flipped open the lid to see a small locket on a chain.  
"Oh, Toby..." She sighed, turning to smile at him, knowing her father had obviously given Toby the gift to give her. She pulled out the necklace and opened the locket, her smile widening at the picture of her and toby inside.  
"It's beautiful, thank you so much" She grinned, kissing her brother's forehead.  
"I painted it" he beamed, wiggling in her lap.  
"I can see" Sarah hummed, about to let him down when there was a knock at the door.  
"Sarah, could you get that?" Her father asked, looking up at her. "It might be Ms Lucy"  
"Sure" She blinked, nudging Toby off her lap.

She opened the door and almost screamed, resisting the urge to slam the door in her face.  
It took her a second, but the pair of mismatched eyes that met hers were unmistakeable. The Goblin King stood in her doorway, looking so ordinary it was quite disturbing. His usually feathered hair now hung shaggy around his face, his leather armour replaced by a simple black jacket and dark jeans.  
"What are you doing here?" She swallowed, gripping the door frame tighter.  
"Why, to celebrate your birthday, of course" His deep voice hummed.  
"You... you can't be here" She swallowed, "no-one summoned you..."  
"I assure you I mean you, or your family no ill will... I even have a gift for you" He produced a large box, wrapped in gold ribbons that sparkled in the porch light.  
"Sarah, who is it?" Her stepmother's voice called behind her.  
"Just... a friend from school" She winced, trying to come up with a convincing lie.  
"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked, a devious smile on his face.  
"And grant you access to my home?" Sarah frowned.  
"True I cannot enter until you give me permission... otherwise I would've used your little chat with your friend to visit..." He explained.  
"Why are you telling me this?" Sarah blinked at his honesty.  
"Because I do not lie, Sarah... not to you..." He smiled.

Just then, Irene appeared behind her.  
"I thought you weren't expecting anyone" She smiled, pulling Sarah to one side. "How nice to meet you, I am Sarah's stepmother" She offered her hand.  
"Jareth" He smirked, his eyes meeting Sarah's before he turned to the older woman, shaking her hand. "A pleasure to meet you at last..."  
"Well," Irene blushed at the man's manners. "Don't just stand there, you'll catch a chill... Please, come inside"  
'No!' Sarah thought to herself, cursing her stepmother.  
Something seemed to bristle within Jareth before a genuine grin spread accross his face.  
"Thank you," He said, bowing his head as he stepped into the hallway.  
"Sarah will show you where to put your coat" Irene smiled before disappearing back into the kitchen.  
Jareth could sense Sarah's discomfort and turned towards her once more.  
"You still don't trust me" He frowned.  
"How could I possibly trust you?..." She hissed. "And that wasn't fair, tricking your way in like that..."  
"I tricked no-one" He smirked "I was invited"  
"You were not!" Sarah growled.   
"Sarah, my dear. If I wanted to trick you, or anyone... I would" He explained, "I merely saw my opportunity..."  
"You're here to take Toby again, aren't you" Sarah growled.  
"That thought never crossed my mind..." He sighed, toying with the box in his hands. "I genuinely wanted to wish you a happy birthday..."  
Part of Sarah truly wanted to believe that... but she couldn't trust him, not after what she put him through...

"This is what Hoggle warned me about!" She gasped in realisation.  
"Who warned you?..." He frowned, giving her a moment to realise what she might have let slip.  
The young woman clapped a hand over her mouth.  
"No-one!" She muttered, shaking her head. "No-one warned me... I had no idea you would be here tonight, honestly!"  
Jareth chuckled, shaking his head.  
"I know you did not... and I am well aware of the loopholes in my instructions..." He muttered, his features softening. Her loyalty to her friends was so endearing. "What exactly did he say to you?"  
"He..." Sarah paused, realising there was no way to get around telling him now. "He just said that I would have a guest and that I should be careful..."  
"Well, I can't really punish him for that, can I?" He muttered softly. He could, he could banish Hoggle to the bog this second, but he knew that wouldn't help things with Sarah...  
"You can't?" Sarah swallowed, her wide jade eyes hopeful.  
"No, my sweet. I won't" He corrected. "That is a promise..."  
"Why did he say I should be careful?" She asked, backing up in the hall a little as she realised how close they were standing.  
"Because he is very scared of me, I imagine he thinks I treat everyone as I do him..." He shrugged. "Now... may I celebrate your birthday with you?"  
"Now hold on," Sarah said quickly, holding up a hand. "I want your word..."  
"On what? Dearest?" He smiled wickedly, having missed her fiery spirit.  
The pet names were not lost on Sarah, each time earning a slight pinking hue to her cheeks, but she pushed that aside to name her terms.  
"I want your word that you are not here to harm me, or my family... that you are here as my guest and will behave appropriately..."  
"Of course" He smiled at her boldness.   
"You are not king here, my kingdom and will is as great as yours..." She recited, holding her chin higher. "And you must be gone by midnight..."  
"I accept your terms" He smiled, bowing to her.


	3. Chapter 3

'That was too easy' Sarah thought to herself as he rose from his bow.  
"How shall we seal the agreement?" He smirked, drawing close. "I am willing to accept a kiss..."  
Sarah's nose wrinkled in disgust, albeit a bit forced as her inner voice screamed in surprised delight. Why would he want to kiss her?...  
Of course, she thought, the King fell in love with the girl... and he had offered her everything in return for her love... But did he really feel the same after she had turned him down?...  
"A handshake will suffice" Sarah nodded, holding out her hand. Jareth grinned, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips, planting a soft kiss on her knuckles. He noted the flush that appeared on the woman's cheeks before straightening up again.

"Sarah!" a small voice cried from behind the two of them, causing Sarah to turn. Her brother wrapping his arms around her legs once more.  
She glanced up at the goblin king in time to notice a strange expression on his face.  
"Is that?..." he muttered, glancing up at Sarah.  
"Yes," Sarah nodded, placing a hand on Toby's head to guide him around her.  
The small boy looked up, an odd look of recognition on his face.  
"Hi" Jareth beamed, crouching down to Toby's level. "Look how you've grown..."  
He reached out to touch the boy's head, looking up at Sarah for permission. She gave a subtle nod, taking hold of Toby's hand as Jareth ran his fingers through the boy's hair.  
"You likely don't remember me..."  
Sarah felt a strange tug at her heart as she noted the look in Jareth's eyes, a look of pure love and adoration. The same look she had seen her own father give him...  
Then Toby said something that shocked the two of them.  
"Yes, I do" Toby frowned, tilting his head a little. "You're the king..."  
The two of them froze a little, Sarah's eyes meeting Jareth's.  
"Am I?" Jareth countered with a smirk. "The king of what?"  
"Goblins..." Toby mumbled, wondering if he got the word right.  
"King of the goblins?" Jareth beamed. "And what does that make you?"  
"The prince" Toby beamed, bouncing on the spot for a moment before looking up at his sister. "And Sarah is the queen..."  
"Toby" Sarah said quickly, kneeling beside Jareth. "Why don't you see if Mommy has finished making my birthday cake? Maybe you can lick the rest of the frosting out of the tub?"   
"Yay!" Toby cried, pulling away from the pair of them and disappearing into the kitchen.

The two shared a curious glance before Sarah spoke.  
"How does he remember you?" She asked.  
"I don't know... I'm surprised you remembered everyone... I suppose it has something to do with you completing the Labyrinth..."  
"Are you two going to stand in the hall all night?" Irene smirked, poking her head out from around the door frame.  
"No, we're just going into the living room..." Sarah smiled, taking Jareth's hand and guiding him into the room where her father and his friend still sat.  
"Who is this?" Her father immediately asked, eyeing up the rather tall gentleman.  
"This is Jareth... he's a friend from school" She explained.  
"He looks a little old for high school..." Her father mumbled disapprovingly.  
"He's a college student, he's a volunteer in the theatre department... he's been helping me with my final piece..." Sarah lied flawlessly, much to Jareth's surprise.  
"Pleasure to meet you, sir" Jareth smiled politely  
"Likewise" Sarah's father mumbled, looking him over once more before turning back to his daughter.  
"Why don't you grab your friend a drink" He offered, worrying Sarah at the thought of leaving him alone with his family.

She dashed into the kitchen and grabbed a glass, realising she hadn't asked what he wanted. She padded back into the living room to find, Toby in front of Jareth once again.  
"Are the goblins coming too?" She caught the young boy asking.  
"No, not this time" Jareth smirked, ruffling Toby's hair. "But I will tell them you said hello..."  
"Sarah, you didn't tell us that Toby knew your friend" Irene smiled, watching the way Jareth played with her son like he was an old friend.  
"Yeah... Jareth came round when I was babysitting one night... I don't think I ever told you about it" She muttered, Jareth smirking at just how true that story was.  
"When we weren't home?" Her father growled from his armchair, still looking the man over with an air of dominance.  
"Oh, leave the girl alone, you're telling me you've never snuck out to see anyone?" Irene smiled, earning a grateful smile from Sarah.  
"What do you want to drink?" She asked, nudging Jareth's side.  
"Oh!" He grinned, turning to her once more. "That reminds me, you didn't open your present!"  
"Oh..." Sarah frowned as he produced the box once more, pulling open the ribbons. Inside was a beautiful ornate bottle adorned with tiny crystals, and the amber liquid inside seemed to sparkle too. "What is it?" She muttered, running her fingers over the glass.  
"It's peach nectar..." Jareth muttered, a knowing smirk on his lips.  
Sarah shot him a furious look, tempted to slap the box right out of his hands, but that would cause a scene in front of his parents.  
"Is that alcohol?" Her father asked, pulling them from their little exchange.  
"I assure you, sir, it is not" Jareth smiled politely, turning to address the older man. "Simply juice from the peaches that grow in my garden" he explained, "I remember how much Sarah enjoyed them before..."  
"How thoughtful" Irene smiled, waiting for Sarah to say something.  
"Thank you" She muttered, looking up at the older man. "Why don't you come and look at what you would like to drink..." She gestured towards the kitchen.  
Jareth flashed the room an innocent grin, turning back to Toby.  
"I will be right back" He muttered, slipping out of the room after Sarah.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm not falling for this," She said, taking the bottle from Jareth with a look of disgust.  
"Falling for what?" He smiled innocently.  
"I remember what happened the last time I ate a peach from you, there's no way I'm drinking it..." Sarah huffed, placing it on the counter.  
"That peach was enchanted with a dream spell, it is one of the tasks of the Labyrinth..." Jareth explained. Sarah bristled at that.  
"You make everyone dance with you?" she muttered, crossing her arms.  
"No" He grinned, pushing his hands into his pockets. "That fantasy was entirely yours..."  
"It was not!" Sarah snapped defensively.  
"Continue lying to yourself if it makes things easier" Jareth chuckled, shaking his head, his shaggy platinum hair brushing his face.  
"Dancing with you was not my fantasy" Sarah ground out.   
"Perhaps not, perhaps it was the set up for something more... interesting" He smirked, winking at her.  
"What has gotten into you?" Sarah almost snapped, trying to keep her voice down before her parents decided to intervene.   
"I have no idea what you are talking about" Jareth smiled, leaning against the counter. "I am merely enjoying seeing you and Toby again... is that so bad?"  
"A little too much... you never did explain why you came here..." Sarah sighed.  
She had an idea, but until he said it out loud, she was going to question his every move.

Jareth stared at Sarah for a moment before sighing.  
"You would not believe me if I told you, as is in your nature..." He muttered.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She pouted.  
"You are very defensive, you know that?... Even if things are laid out before you plain as day, you need to question it" Sarah startled for a moment as his 'glamour' faltered for a second, his hair visibly fluffing, his features sharper, before returning to the all too normal appearance he was wearing.  
"What was that?" She blinked, looking him over to see if it would happen again.  
"What?" he asked, looking down at himself.  
"You... changed for a moment" She frowned, her eyes narrowing.  
Jareth chuckled nervously, shaking his head. "It's nothing" he brushed it off, turning back to his gift.  
"There's a lot you're not saying..." She muttered, trying not to let her guard down. Hoggle had warned her to be careful.  
"Because I feel you are happier not knowing..." He explained, that sad honesty in his eyes again. He ran his gaze over Sarah's face, admiring the way her soft, youthful features had sharpened even in a year, her jade eyes just as cruel and piercing as she studied him. His eyes ran down, pausing at the embroidery of her blouse.  
"Where did you get this?" he hummed, a hand reaching out to trace the patterns, flinching when Sarah suddenly smacked his hand away.  
"Hands off" She hissed, earning him a furious glare. His cheeks flushing a little as he realised she thought he was reaching for her chest.  
"I was merely admiring your clothing, I assure you" He mumbled, keeping his hands away.  
"It was a gift" Sarah answered, her tone lowering. "From my friends..."  
"You look stunning..." He sighed, his eyes meeting hers again.

"Sarah, are you two alright in here?" Irene asked, walking into the kitchen.  
"Yeah, I was just... wondering when we get to cut my birthday cake..." She beamed, nudging Jareth a little.  
"already?" Irene smiled, grabbing the tray of sandwiches she'd made from the counter. "It's still very early..."  
"Jareth is on call with work and doesn't want to miss it" Sarah mumbled, Jareth smiling at how true that statement was.  
"Well, alright" Irene smiled "It was very nice of you to come even with your engagements, what is it you do?"  
"I'm a carer..." Jareth hummed "I should be okay tonight, but I never can tell..."  
"How lovely... I guess we should cut the cake soon, it's almost Toby's bed time..."  
"Come on, I want to make my wish" Sarah smiled, taking Jareth's hand.  
Something was well and truly off with him, she didn't know what it was, but he seemed almost... weak? defeated? Was he still upset about her turning him down? She would soon find out after she made her wish.

Jared cursed himself inwardly as she led him back into the living room, Irene bringing the cake with her. After a brief explanation to Sarah's father, they gathered round the coffee table. Sarah sat in awkward silence as her family sang happy birthday to her, ending with Sarah blowing out her candles.  
'I wish Jareth would tell me the truth' she thought to herself. Instantly feeling Jareth shiver beside her as her wish took effect.  
"Are you okay?" she smiled, looking up at him.  
"I'm quite content right now" he nodded, looking back up at Sarah's family. He chose his words carefully, not necessarily lying to her, but not wishing to be as plain and honest as Sarah wished he were.  
"Now for your final gift" Irene smiled, presenting Sarah with a large box, tied with a gold bow, not unlike the one Jareth's was wrapped with.  
Sarah pulled the lid off the box and gasped as she stood, holding the garment in her hands and allowing the box to fall away. It was a stunning white dress, that unfolded more and more as she moved it.   
"Oh, it's beautiful" Sarah gasped, admiring the dress.  
"I remember you looking at it in the store..." Her stepmother smiled fondly, pleased with her reaction.  
"But, you said it was too expensive..." Sarah sighed, running her fingers over the fabric.  
"Eighteen, and your high school graduation... two things that only happen once" Her father smirked. "That is if you're still going to prom?"  
"Of course" Sarah muttered, ignoring the thought that she didn't have a date, right now she was holding a dress she had been in love with ever since...  
She suddenly turned to Jareth, who was also admiring the dress with a knowing look on his face.  
"You'll look stunning..." He muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Toby was put to bed, and Sarah's father had moved from the living room to his study with his friend. Sarah and Jareth were left to sit on the front porch on the swing set, alone to finally talk. And after her birthday wish, Sarah was looking forward to questioning him once more.

"So, why did you come here tonight?" She asked, curling her feet underneath her as Jareth rocked them with his long legs.  
The fae considered his answer carefully before speaking.  
"I missed you," he said plainly, looking up at the night sky and noting how boring it was compared to the sky in the underground. It had been a dream of his to teach Sarah all the constellations of his world's sky... Should she return.  
"Why did you miss me?" Sarah asked, pulling him from his thoughts, only just getting started on her long, long list of questions...  
Jareth smirked, listening to the soft creak of the porch swing.  
"Because believe it or not, I did actually enjoy our time spent in my labyrinth..." He explained, deciding to try and cut off her next question. "You were the first to complete it in a very long time... I cannot remember anyone who faced their challenges with such tenacity as you... it left quite an impression"  
Sarah supressed a smile at that, resting against the back of the seat.  
"The offer you made me..." She mumbled, thinking back to that night.  
"Which one?" Jareth hummed? shifting so their arms were touching.  
"when I beat you" Sarah smirked, shoving him playfully... Ignoring the pleasant shivers that had run up her spine as he leaned against her. "Did you mean what you said?"  
"Every word," Jareth said without hesitation but turned to her. "What specifically?"  
"That if I loved you, you would be my slave?..." She clarified.  
"I meant it" The goblin king sighed honestly. "Would you answer differently? If I asked you again?"  
"My birthday, my questions" Sarah said quickly. "What is the significance of peaches?"  
"You won't like it" He smirked back earning an annoyed pout from Sarah. "You wished for truth, not for relevancy..."  
"That's not fair" She huffed, crossing her arms.   
Jareth shook his head at her childish reaction, not much has changed there in a year.  
"Peaches..." Jareth started, placing a hand on her thigh. "Symbolise many things... especially in your world... The Chinese believe they represent longevity, while Europeans link them to good health..."  
"And what do they represent in the Underground?" Sarah pressed, pleased that he was playing along.  
"Sometimes a peach is used to represent a heart, and a leaf attached to the fruit as the symbol for a tongue, thereby implying speaking truth from one's heart..." Jareth explained.   
Sarah thought back for a moment, trying to picture her last gift from the king.  
"But my peach had no leaf?" Sarah asked, waiting for his answer.  
"No, but you did stop to eat the peach, an act in itself to represent risk... the simple act of eating something that could make a mess and become sticky represents jumping into something without thinking... The charm on the peach was to allow you to indulge in your heart's desire"

Sarah flushed at that. Her 'heart's desire'... she had been so much more neieve that her fantasies only stretched as far as the fairy tales she lost herself in. After A moment, she moved to consider what Jareth had admitted. She would never admit it, but she did think about him, about the offer he had made her, about what her life would have been like if she had accepted his offer before he had even made her run the labyrinth, and she wasn't entirely sure if she would decline if given the chance now...  
"What are you thinking about?" Jareth asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Why peach nectar for my birthday? was it just an inside joke?" She asked, avoiding his questions.  
"Partly... partly because it also symbolises something else..." He smirked, rocking them a little harder. "Something a lot more perverted, but that is because I see you as a prude" he chuckled, ashamed of his rude honesty, but it was her fault for wishing for him to be honest.  
"I'm not a prude" Sarah huffed, her cheeks flushing a brilliant shade of pink.  
"Shall I propose a test?" He smirked, turning to face her, one foot tucked under him now, the other planted on the floor, still rocking them.  
"You aren't allowed to touch me," Sarah said quickly, unsure of how she would react to the things she imagined him doing.

Jareth raised his hands in surrender.   
"I promise not to lay a finger on you..." He smirked, before explaining "Peaches can also represent virginity... with their physical resemblance to buttocks or a vulva... so the peach nectar would be symbolic of..."  
The red hue that seemed to engulf Sarah's face and neck was a clear enough indicator that Sarah understood the meaning.  
"Something the matter, dearest?" He smirked, leaning in a little. "You look a little... flushed"  
Sarah tried to bite her tongue, but her temper got the better of her.  
"How rude!" She almost shouted at him, smacking his arm.   
"And there concludes my test" Jareth grinned, turning to sit with his back against the seat once more.  
"That does not make me a prude!" Sarah huffed, crossing her hands over her chest.  
"Does it not?" Jareth chuckled. "You're still blushing"...

After another hour of teasing and pointless questions about the underground, Sarah let out a soft yawn, trying to shake the drowsiness from her mind.  
"If you are tired..." Jareth started  
"You have until midnight" Sarah said quickly.   
Sarah tried to tell herself that the only reason why she didn't want to go to sleep yet was because she wanted to be sure he left at midnight... It had nothing to do with the worry that she might not see him again after tonight.  
As if he could read her mind, he said softly, leaning in.  
"I would love to do this again..."  
"When?" Sarah sighed, without thinking.  
"As soon as possible" the goblin king answered honestly, looking into her sparkling eyes.  
"I'd like that to..." She swallowed.


End file.
